


A Tale of Two Brothers

by Neshtaswritings



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Balder - Freeform, Original Character(s), Thunderfoot tales, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: The first chapter is a short series detailing Balder's background.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a tale of two brothers, two brothers  
A tale of two brothers, both noble and true  
This is a tale of two brothers, two brothers  
A tale of two brothers, both noble and true

The poem kept playing in Balder’s mind as he sat over his work. He was in the tanning hut near the edge of Mistfall village. Balder had offered to help out the villagers with tanning the hides that kept coming in. Having more hunters in the clan meant that more and more hides were being produced. Balder enjoyed the work, it helped him to keep his hands busy and his mind calm. He hummed a tune to go along with the poem, barely aware he was doing it. He wondered where he had heard this from, it seemed so familiar...yet distant.  
This is below you  
Balder jerked his head up, looking around to see that we was indeed alone. “Hello? Who is there?” He called out quietly. Eventually, he convinced himself he was just hearing things and went back to his work.

It was late in the afternoon when he stepped outside. The village was relatively calm, not many people were milling about out here. It was only really busy in the markets and the inn, which Balder tended to avoid anyway. His mind slipped back to the night when he had an impromptu party with the other Worgen. He frowned as his mind replayed the events of that night. Why did act so foolishly then? He thought about the adorable druid who came that night, and how the large one David swept her off her feet. He sighed and shook his head. “Two possibilities wiped out in one swoop.” he chuckled to himself. At least he didn’t have to worry about any awkwardness from attempting to ‘flirt’ with them. And once his jealousy wore off, he was happy for them.  
You always were hopeless in love, Balder.  
Again, Balder looked around, and again, he saw nothing. He grumbled to himself. Heading for the tanning racks.

Balder took in a deep breath of the fresh, clean air as he made his way out back behind the tanning hut.  
Dear brother are you serious? A tanner? Oh well….I suppose when you remember, things will change!  
Balder looked around in confusion, eventually he saw the image of a young human. He appeared to be in his 20’s looking healthy and strong. He bore the air of a noble with fine dress to match: His shirt was well tailored and finely made. And his pants looked just as well made. His hair was blond and well combed, not a single strand was out of place. His features looked fair and...familiar. Balder squinted at the apparition, taking a few steps towards him. “Wh-who are you? Do I know you? Why are you here?” The ghostly image simply stared at him.  
You know the answers to all of your questions. When you remember, you will find out…brother.

For they wanted for nothing, for nothing, for nothing  
For they wanted for nothing, until they were lost


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bits of Balder's past and family are revealed.

This is the tale, the tale of two brothers.  
The tale of two brothers, so noble and true.  
And they wanted for nothing, for nothing, for nothing.  
And they wanted for nothing, till the day they were lost.

Balder Pentigast took a deep breath as he gazed out at the wild forests of Elywnn. He shifted on the saddle, giving his horse’s mane a good pat. It was a pure bred, fine in both physique and bloodline. Just like him. Balder smiled as his brother rode up alongside him. Alphonse was much like him: handsome, well bred and well-raised. They both shared fine features and a trim physique. Alphonse was shorter of course, with fine blonde hair that was always kept neatly combed. Balder was a little broader in the shoulders, with darker hair that was often worn in a ponytail. His bright blue eyes scanned to woods, he was quiet whenever they rode out in the forests like this. It was his time to think and muse over things. Balder always felt like there was something about the wilds, something that pulled at his mind. He figured that was just the urge that all men in society felt: The need to break out of all the rules and constraints and just...run wild. Alphonse broke the silence as his horse trotted alongside Balder’s “Deep in thought again brother? I swear you’d think you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” He said with his usual teasing tone. Alphonse was a gentle soul, he greatly care for Balder this much he knew. However, Balder knew that his brother had a bit of a pompous streak. His family's’ station went to his head at times, and it made Balder uncomfortable how he could be sometimes.  
“Not everything is parties and courtly appearances brother, I’m just...I like being out here in the silence and nature.” Balder said calmly.  
“Yes well, you only reason I’m out here is I know that you enjoy activities more with others.” He said as he brushed his hand through his hair. “Besides, what is family for, right brother?” Balder simply nodded and smiled at his brother.  
“I appreciate it, I do. Alphonse, I just want you to understand that our position comes with some responsibility.”  
“Yes yes! Responsibility! LIke making sure all the ladies of the court share in my wonderful radiance!” He boasted with a handsome grin.

Balder chuckled and nodded his head towards the main road. They followed along the road, towards the border between Duskwood, Elwynn and redridge. “Well, I didn’t bring us out here just for myself. Father needs a chore done.” He spoke with a serious tone, looking over at his brother. “He specifically asked me to bring you along brother, to teach you a bit of duty hmm?” Alphonse groaned and threw his head back.  
“Ugh! That insufferable patriarch! He really seems to fail to grasp what the courts truly offer! Same as you brother, but at least you go out on an excursion or two with me!” He sighed though, and nodded. “But I will comply, only because I know that if I were to rebel, it’s you who suffers.” Balder looked over at him, he simply sighed and shook his head.  
“Perhaps we are just stuck in the position of dragging each other though our lives...”  
“Ah, well I didn’t realize I was an imposition.” Alphonse said in a mock hurt tone. Balder groaned.  
“No! It’s just...the parties, being around people...having to drive up small talk! I’m bad at all of it Alphose. All I’d like is a good wife. To be each other’s friend and protector.”  
“Heh, or a husband?” Balder shot him a glare. Alphonse simply shrugged.  
“I’ve seen your looks. How you sit there and look like a dog begging for scraps. Both the women and men catch your eye…Don’t let father find out.”  
“Is...that a threat brother?” Balder asked with a slight edge to his voice.  
“No no! I love you dearly Balder! I’d never….do you KNOW what he’d do!?” Alphonse shuddered. “I’m just saying that the desire is there brother, but you ignore it? For what reason? Because you are scared? What can happen hmm? If you are rejected so what!? That is...their loss!” He said as he pointed to his brother. Balder smiled at him.  
“Sorry Brother, I…guess I’m still too guarded.”  
“Well, just remember, we’re brothers. I am always on your side Balder!” Everything became muddy then, as if Balder’s mind was being pulled from this moment. He felt the blackness descending, then a flash of light and rush of air.

Balder bolted upright from his dream. It was the same dream he’d been having for about a week now. All he could remember as sleep receded from him was fear: He was afraid and he didn’t know why. Balder sat up in his bed, panting and gasping for breath. If he was able to sweat, his fur would have been soaked. He looked around to gain his bearings. He was in Mistfall, the village. It was still dark in the inn, and he could hear the blissful sounds of snoring all around him. The common room was where most of the guests slept. Pandaren had an odd sense of privacy. He shook his head and held it in his hands. As he removed them, he looked down at the claws he bore. “What was I!?” He said aloud to no one in particular.  
“Wrong question brother.” Balder snapped his head to the side to see his brother’s image standing there before him. He looked less neat this time: More dishevelled. He still wore the same clothes, but Balder could see wear and tear. His brother leaned closer to him, so that their faces were mere inches apart. “The real question you should be asking yourself is: ‘what have I done?’”

When a mind left to wander, to wander, to wander  
When a mind’s left to wonder it often gets lost.  
And the trail is so broken, so broken so broken  
The trail back home is nowhere to find


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting worse....

Panic. Fear. Burning lungs and pained muscles. Fleeing, running, feeling the wind striking your face as you sprint in terror. Beasts in the shadows hunt you, hungry for flesh and bringing only death with them.

Balder walked outside quickly. Mistfall village was as beautiful and serene as it always was. The villages paid little mind to the Worgen hurriedly walking down the path to the vale. Worgen seemed common now, as the clan had so many. He glanced back and forth as he muttered to himself. He could feel it happening. Another breakdown. Another set back yet again to his recovery.

But you don't’ deserve recovery!

He breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself, as he tried to maintain his grip on reality, but things bubbled up from inside. His past was coming back for him.

Good, you only deserve madness and misery!

Balder broke into a run, heading for the valley, trying to find some measure of solitude. He made his way into a small recess of the cliff face Balder curled into a ball as he pressed against the rock wall. He held his head as he felt it all rushing back to him. Balder could feel his mind racing. Something happened, something recently to open these locks. Maybe it was just time, maybe it was some other factor he was not sure of.

Maybe it is justice Brother!

The blackness of the night, the dark forest whipped by as he and Alphonse ran. Swords didn’t work against these beast, they were so fast and terrifyingly strong. Fighting them was out of the equation. Balder knew that in order to survive, they had to run. When they were travelling down the path to Darkshire, they attacked from nowhere. They took the horses first, and luckily that gave Balder and his brother enough time to run. He had no clue where to go. He only knew he had to protect his dear brother. As they ran for dear life, Balder spotted a cabin, it looked like it had been abandoned for some time. He guided his brother inside, where they barred the door. Balder hurried with barricading their only line of defence while Alphonse flopped against the opposite wall. He was breathing heavily and looked faint. “Aha! Brother...I shall never call your excursions boring again!” Balder looked back at him, he finally saw it: A bloody wound on his brother’s side. He rushed over to him.  
“Alphonse! Are...damn it! I’m sorry I didn’t even see in the chaos!” He said as he checked him over. Alphonse waved his hand.  
“It’s nothing brother, I would have frozen back there, a mere scratch is nothing compared to what they would have done if you were not here.” He said weakly. Balder could hear it now, the pounding at the door, the scraping of claws and snapping of teeth. He looked around to see any kind of escape. There was none. He looked back at Alphonse.

“Brother, I fear this might be the end...I’m...I’m sorry for everything.”  
“For what brother? For taking me on a ride? How could I have ever blame you?” He grunted as he sat up a bit. He looked over as a table propped against the window was pushed over. One of the creatures furiously pushed an arm through the window clawing at the air viciously. Alphonse looked into his brother’s eyes.  
“You have always protected me brother...and I always felt thankful for what you’ve done for me. I am about to ask you one last favour…” He looked on in terror as the beasts continued to tear into the cabin. “Please brother, I don’t want to die to them. Please make it fast, I know you know how to.” He said as she handed his dagger to Balder. “Please….I’m begging you.” His gaze was steadfast, and determined. Balder glanced behind him, then back to his brother.  
“Alphonse! I….I can’t.”  
“It’s either you, or them…” Alphonse said darkly. Both of them knew the truth that was spoken there. Balder looked down at the knife, then to his brother. He gently stroked a few strands of hair out of Alphonse’s face.  
“I love you brother.” He said quietly, Alphonse nodded. He slid the knife in between his ribs, right into his heart. His brother’s eyes widened, and slowly...Balder watched as the life drained from them. Everything became muted then, as if Balder were submerged in water. He didn’t hear much, and his vision seemed blurry. He could distantly hear the monsters breaking in. He turned to face them. Balder raised the knife to his own neck. “No.” He whispered. “I deserve this.” He closed his eyes. The last sound that Balder could remember was the clatter of the knife as it hit the floor.

When the brother who made it, who made it, who made it  
When the brother who had made it, he looked all around.  
All he saw was the wreckage, the wreckage, the wreckage  
He could not find the brother, just more blood and loss


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is taken from the files of Doctor Maewynn Elderoot, she is a special healer brought in to help Balder recover from his break.

((Start recording))

“Subject name, Balder Pentaghast. A human from the lands of Elwynn, from what his co-workers have told me. I have also learned that he had spent the last year in in Darnassus, undergoing therapy. This was following a previous break, although I do not have the full details of this episode. I will catalogue what I can build of the subject’s medical history. I will need to interview the people in this…”

A sound of rustling paper.

“...Thunderfoot clan in order to build a profile of his past. This will be the vital first step towards helping him. Subject exhibits evidence of an extreme psychological break. He has very little recognition of his surroundings. He is currently unable to feed or take care of himself. Subject is undergoing nursing care for the time being. I am told that a week ago he was found in this state, and has been this way since then. This is day three of my observations. His only vocalizations are-”

A string of incoherent rambling can be heard.

“-Well...that. I am currently attempting to remove him from this state, but it’s been a fruitless endeavor for the past few days. I shall attempt to catalogue my progress, I am hoping that simply offering soothing words might help him to feel grounded.”

A few seconds pass with no sound but the babbling.

“Balder? It’s me, doctor Maewynn Elderroot. I’ve been visiting you for the last few days. I was wondering if you wanted to talk yet? I’m willing to wait, it looks like you are hurting and I want to help.”

“I can’t! I can’t! I can’t! I can’t!”

A ragged voice bursts over the recording. It sound gravely and dry, as if the user had been shouting for some time.

“It’s ok...it’s fine….You are safe now, Balder. Do you want to talk?”

Whimpering, shuffling, the sound of claws scraping against wood.

“They didn’t stop…..”

The voice croaked these words out, silence for a few more seconds.

“It’s ok Balder...I’ll just stay here. Is that fine with you?”

More whimpering and babbling.

“Subject is still in unresponsive state. I think that I was able to engage him in some interaction this time. I will log this as the end of the session.”

((end Recording))

((Start Recording))

“This is day four of observation of Subject Balder Pentaghast. The past few days have yielded little to no progress. However, I was informed by the matron of this clan. A one...Snowlily Thunderfoot, that the Subject is doing better. She claims that she was able to have simple conversations with him last night. I will have to see if that claim can be verified. Subject is calm today, he looks a bit more lucid and his demeanor is more relaxed. However, he is still hiding in the corner of his room, engaging in defensive posture. I am going to again attempt to communicate with him.”

A few seconds pass in the recording.

“Balder? It’s doctor Maewynn Elderroot again. How are you today?”

A pause.

“I….am well doctor. I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

“That’s fine Balder. I am here to help you. Do you know where you are right now?”

“I am...in Mistfall village, staying in one of the rooms, I wager.”

“Good, excellent. Now, why are you here?”

“I assume you mean, in this state?”

A light-hearted chuckle is heard. It sounds somewhat musical.

“Forgive me, yes. I meant to ask if you recall what brought you to this state?”

“It’s alright, I um...this is hard to explain. I can remember what happened, but it feels as if it out of order in my mind.”

“That’s ok, it is a common symptom of the kind of break you experienced. Just take the time and try to sort it through. I’d like you to try an exercise, would that be ok?”

“I, ok, but if I want to stop I can right?”

“Yes of course! I won’t be forcing anything on you, Balder.”

“Then, I accept.”

“Good. Now, close your eyes. I want you to think about the sequence of events. Our minds are made to view things in an order. Imagine that your last memories are like a play. Can you do that for me?”

Another pause, this lasts for a few seconds.

“Now, I want you to imagine the first act ok? How did this ‘play’ open? I want you to focus on the sequence of events, it helps if you can imagine yourself as an audience member, can you do that for me?”

“I...I think I can….”

The sound of a deep breath being let out is heard.

“...For the past few days, I was busying myself with work. But...I kept seeing images, hearing voices. It was my brother, my little brother. Alphonse was the closest member of family. He and I….we always shared with each other.”

“And Alphonse had been appearing to you? Do you know why?”

A whimper.

“I...Can’t remember. I feel closer to remembering though, but not right now, I feel as if...it’s too slippery! I…”

“It’s ok Balder. We’ve made amazing progress today. But we have to be careful. I want this to be a full recovery for you and in order to do that, we need to go slowly. Is that ok with you Balder?”

“Yes, I, might I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“Will I be able to return to work?”

“I think that a schedule might do you good, but please be patient for the next few days. I will consult with your physician and it won’t be long ok?”

“Thank you Doctor, I know that I don’t deserve all this help…”

“Balder...no one deserves to suffer as you have. Please remember that. Good day.”

“Good day.”

Sound of a door closing.

“Subject Balder Pentaghast, day four session ended. He is responsive now, which means that progress towards recovery can start. Despite seeing his history, it’s clear that he bears an unbearable amount of guilt over a past event. This break was just one way that he’s been coping with the guilt. The next few days I will simply offer him support and lend an ear. My research is now the most vital part of the plan. I can’t progress until I get the full story. Logging end of session now.”

((End Recording))

Mae stepped out of the room that Balder was staying in. She sighed and adjusted her spectacles. Walking down the stairs to the main room, Mae was holding her files against her chest. It was nice enough in Pandaria, she visited once a few years ago. But she was not able to stay too long as she was still deep in her studies. She was eager to prove that the elder races were still capable of evolution and change. So Mae’s goal of becoming a leader in the cutting edge field of mind studies was of utmost importance to her. She smoothed out her skirts with one hand, sitting at one of the corner tables of the inn. She had been requested from a friend of a friend to investigate this case, and Balder was proving to be a very fascinating one. It seems like she’d be focusing her attention here for the time being. She opened one of her files, reading over what little information she had: Balder was a human who underwent the worgen curse. He was in his mid-30’s, fit, with existing conditions of nerves and social awkwardness. That was all she knew so far. Not good. She sighed, and ordered a glass of wine when the server came by. This was shaping up to be a very interesting case.


End file.
